la meilleure amie de ma petite soeur
by Louise Malone
Summary: Quand une petite fille devient une jeune fille... TOUT PUBLIC! romantisme garanti


_**ndla: tout public et 100% romantisme! (parce que ça fait du bien, parfois!)**_

_**Edward PDV**_

_**18 aout 2002**_

On est arrivés à Forks il y a une semaine.

Je voulais pas vraiment venir vivre ici, j'aimais bien habiter Chicago, mais mes parents n'en pouvaient plus de la vie citadine et ils disaient que ce n'était pas bon pour nous, leurs enfants, et qu'ils voulaient qu'on grandisse dans un milieu plus calme.

Ah pour être calme…C'est même le calme plat.

Mais la maison est super chouette, ça c'est vrai.

Mon frère Emmett, qui a 14 ans, faisait carrément la gueule, mais depuis hier, samedi, ou nos parents l'ont laissé aller au skate Park, il est ravi.

Je sais pas pourquoi.

Cet idiot dit que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, sauf que j'ai quand même 13 ans!

Ma petite sœur, Alice, elle, du haut de ses 9 ans attend la rentrée avec impatience tout en s'occupant de ses poupées.

Notre mère est super heureuse. Ses yeux brillent tout le temps! Nos parents se prennent souvent dans les bras, et s'embrassent en riant, depuis qu'on est ici, plus souvent qu'avant!

Emmett et moi on se moque d'eux mais en vrai c'est chouette.

_**22 aout 2002**_

Ah bah voilà! Je sais pourquoi Emmett est tellement ravi de vivre ici finalement.

Et je sais aussi pourquoi il se douche sans que maman lui crie après, pourquoi il se coiffe et met du parfum.

Il y a une explication, et elle a un joli prénom: Rosalie!

Rosalie a 13 ans comme moi, elle est très jolie et très blonde. Personnellement je trouve que c'est une petite peste, mais Emmett lui mange dans la main.

Enfin, c'est pas mes oignons qu'elle le fasse tourner en bourrique, la bonne nouvelle c'est que Rosalie a un frère, un jumeau, qui s'appelle Jasper.

Il est très timide mais sympa.

On a un peu discuté tous les deux, pendant qu'Emmett emballait sa frangine, et c'est un chic type. Il skate bien aussi, on a le même niveau. Lui aussi a un appareil dentaire, alors il ne se moque pas, c'est bien.

_**27 aout 2002**_

Bon, en fait c'est carrément génial de vivre ici!

Tout le monde connait tout le monde et ce qui est bien, c'est que du coup mon père connait la mère de Jasper et Rosalie! Elle est pédiatre à l'hôpital (oui, il n'y en a qu'un!)

Emmett a quasiment dansé tout nu de joie quand il a su ça!

Du coup, Rosalie et Jasper sont venus passer l'après-midi à la maison!

Emmett a embrassé Rosalie mais il s'est ramassé une baffe. Mais elle lui a dit de re essayer dans une semaine, quand je dis que c'est une peste!

Jasper et moi on a bien rigolé.

On a joué au base ball, à la Play station et on s'est vraiment marré.

Le seul truc pénible c'est que Alice nous a collé.

Elle a décidé que Jasper était sa poupée et elle l'a même coiffé.

Jasper est vraiment trop gentil: il s'est laissé faire, et il a même accepté de jouer au playmobils avec elle. Du coup j'y ai joué aussi et bon, on s'est bien amusés quand même.

Rosalie s'est moquée de nous.

Elle nous a traité de gamins.

Jasper dit qu'elle se prend pour une femme ,tout ça parce qu'elle a ses règles.

C'est nul, les filles!

Papa rentre tôt du travail, et il est à la maison presque tous les WE!

C'est incroyable! On adore ça.

Dimanche on va faire une randonnée en famille!

Et papa nous a proposé d'adopter un chien: ici il y a la place!

On fait plein de vélo aussi, en plus du skate.

Alice a prit de l'endurance, elle arrive presque à nous suivre, Emmett et moi!

Bon, le truc génial c'est que Jazz et Rose reviennent samedi et mon père a aussi invité la fille du sheriff (il le connait par son boulot, bien sur) ,une mioche de l'âge de ma sœur, comme ça , ça occupera Alice et Jazz et moi on pourra s'amuser tranquillement.

_**2 septembre 2002**_

Et voilà c'est la rentrée!

Je sais déjà que je suis dans la même classe que Jasper et Rosalie, c'est pas dur: il n'y en a qu'une!

Alice sera dans la classe de sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

Je bénis tous les jours l'existence de la petite Bella Swan.

C'est une petite gosse insignifiante, timide et rougissante, et surtout d'une maladresse sans nom, mais au moins ,elle occupe ma sœur.

On a passé un chouette samedi!

Alice a eu un grand sourire en apercevant la petite Bella.

Cette dernière se cachait derrière son père, et quand ce dernier est reparti, Alice l'a prise d'office par la main et l'a amenée dans sa chambre en l'informant d'un ton sans réplique qu'elle allait la coiffer.

Bella m'a lancé un regard de détresse pure, mais j'ai levé les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Jasper et Rosalie sont arrivés juste après, et Alice est venue embrasser Jasper.

Il l'a serrée contre lui et lui a offert des barrettes, Alice était au comble du bonheur.

Je lui ai demandé et oui, il s'est bien rendu compte que Alice est amoureuse de lui et il la trouve « trop mignonne ».

Je me demande si on parle de la même personne? Alice, mignonne? Elle est dangereuse oui! C'est pas la pauvre Bella Swan qui me contredira: elle rentre la tête dans les épaules dès qu'elle est à proximité d'Alice. Au moins ,elle a un peu de bon sens!

_**14 septembre 2002**_

C'est la fête!

Alice et ma mère ont été horrifiée d'apprendre que la petite Bella, qui a eu 9 ans hier, ne faisait pas de fête pour son anniversaire.

Du coup, on se paye toute la classe de CM1, heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas.

Enfin, Jasper est là, c'est cool!

On s'est réfugiés dans ma chambre.

Ma mère vient nous chercher pour le gâteau.

Quand tous les enfants chantent Joyeux anniversaire, Bella se cache les yeux.

Elle est vraiment timide. C'est une gentille gamine, dommage qu'elle soit si maladroite.

Rien que cet après-midi, elle est tombée 3 fois.

Je l'ai ramassée en pestant et elle a eu les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'en suis voulu, je voulais pas lui faire de peine mais j'aime pas la voir se faire mal.

_**27 décembre 2002**_

J'adore passer Noël ici!

Tonton Eléazar et tatie Carmen sont venus avec Kate et Irina, nos grandes cousines, et on s'est vraiment bien amusés.

Ils sont repartis hier et alors on a le droit d'inviter nos amis pour le reste des vacances.!

Rose, Jazz et Bella sont là depuis hier soir.

On a aménagé un dortoir dans le sous sol de la maison.

Ma mère a formellement interdit que Rosalie et Emmett dorment cote à cote et elle et mon père viennent même vérifier, mais elle n'a rien spécifié en ce qui concerne Alice, qui s'est tout simplement installée entre Jasper et moi, de force.

Je voulais la virer avec pertes et fracas, mais Jasper m'en a empêché.

Il lui a même installé son duvet et son oreiller et l'a défendue quand Rose et moi on l'a taquinée sur son ours en peluche.

Du coup, dans l'ordre, il y a Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, moi, Bella et Emmett.

Bella est bien la seule à ne pas hurler comme une sauvage.

Elle nous observe, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et elle a quand même l'air contente.

On s'endort tous, finalement. Je me réveille dans la nuit, parce que je crève de soif.

Je me recouche et je soupire.

Alice prend toute la place: elle est couchée en travers, sa tête sur le ventre de Jasper, ses pieds à ma place…

Je la pousse complètement vers Jazz, il a qu'à s'en débrouiller!

Je me rallonge et je m'aperçois que Bella tremble de froid dans son sommeil.

Je la recouvre et je remets son lapin en peluche près d'elle.

Elle est mignonne cette gamine.

J'aimerais pas la voir malade.

_**20 juin 2003**_

Yessss! J'ai enfin 14 ans!

Je n'ai demandé qu'un seul cadeau à mes parents pour mon anniversaire: que ma sœur ne soit pas là pour ma fête!

Du coup, elle dort chez Bella!

Ca, ça va être une super fiesta!

Jasper a eu 14 ans en mars, et il a invité ma sœur…Il est vraiment faible avec elle. A présent, elle dit partout que c'est son amoureux!

_**6 aout 2003**_

Je vais étrangler ma sœur.

Lentement.

Elle joue à un jeu idiot avec Bella.

Elles promènent partout leurs poupons et Alice a décrété que Jasper est le père de son bébé, et que je suis celui du bébé de Bella! En plus mes parents trouvent ça adorable et refusent de les faire arrêter.

Je suis furieux!

Elles rentrent dans MA chambre et Alice nous dit que Bella et elle « vont faire un tour » et qu'on doit garder les enfants!

Jasper prend la poupée sans moufter et je grince des dents.

Mais je regarde Bella qui est toute rouge et se mordille les lèvres tout en me tendant sa poupée.

Je râle mais je prend la poupée et la pose sur mon lit.

Bella me sourit, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Les filles…

_**8 avril 2004**_

Ca a bardé à la maison…

Mes parents ont découvert que Emmett et Rosalie couchent ensemble.

Après tout, mon frère a 16 ans et Rosalie 15...

Mais comme ils avaient pas prit de précautions, ça a fait un psychodrame.

Les parents de Jazz et Rose sont venus, et ils leur ont parlé, avec mes parents.

Alice et moi ont a essayé d'écouter aux portes mais on entendait rien.

Alice avait une petite mine aux traits tirés, elle se demandait si ils vont avoir un bébé.

Je l'ai rassurée: je suis sur que non!

Jasper et moi, on discute de ça, tout en jouant à la wii.

Et bon, même si j'ai presque 15 ans, je me vois pas faire ça avec une fille. Jasper non plus. Faut croire que Rosalie est vraiment plus mure que nous.

_**10 novembre 2004**_

Dans la série « Alice est pénible » on a un nouvel épisode…

Depuis le mois dernier ou on était au mariage de notre cousine Kate et de son chéri Gareth, Alice planifie son propre mariage dans les moindres détails.

Je m'en moquerais complètement si elle n'avait pas décidé que son mari sera Jasper, et que je serai le témoin du marié et Bella le témoin de la mariée.

Le vrai souci, c'est que ni Bella ni Jasper ne sont capables de refuser quoi que ce soit à Alice…Alors on a presque tous les jours droit à une répétition grandeur nature: je dois valser avec Bella, qui me marche à chaque fois sur les pieds et qui est tellement crispée que ça en est inquiétant…

Bon sang, elle a 11 ans, elle est censée être souple!

J'ai fini par trouver la solution: elle pose ses pieds sur les miens et je valse en la portant.

Tout cela est parfaitement ridicule, mais ça fait sourire Jasper.

Je l'ai prévenu: si il continue à tout céder à Alice comme ça, dans 10 ans il se retrouvera marié avec elle sans avoir comprit comment ça c'est passé! Il a répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas!

Mon meilleur ami est fou à lier…

_**15 juillet 2006**_

Je suis dégouté. Et malheureux.

Je suis sorti avec une fille. Pour de bon. On est passé à l'acte, quoi.

Elle s'appelle Tanya. Mais elle m'a jeté.

Comme ça. Elle m'a dit que je suis rien qu'un gamin et qu'elle va pas perdre son temps avec moi.

Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais mince…Ca fait mal.

Jasper me comprend. Il a vécu le même genre d'histoire il y a deux mois, avec Maria. Sauf qu'il la larguée quand il a découvert qu'elle le trompait.

Les filles sont méchantes, parfois, vraiment.

Alice console Jasper, et elle a bien été la seule à réussir à le faire sourire pendant plusieurs semaines!

Bella vient me voir dans ma chambre.

Elle me tend une lettre et déguerpit sans m'avoir adressé la parole.

Elle a bien grandi, la petite Bella.

Elle a presque 13 ans et elle est une mignonne ado.

Mais toujours aussi timide!

J'ouvre la lettre: « Tanya est une idiote, tu es un garçon très gentil et tu n'es pas du tout un gamin ».

On dirait que j'ai fait une touche…J'en souris.

_**13 septembre 2007**_

La faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! C'est génial! ENFIN!

Jazz, Rose et moi on a rejoint Emmett et c'est l'éclate totale!

Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bon études aussi, faut pas déconner, je suis en médecine en plus!

En sortant des cours je passe un petit coup de fil à Bella.

La meilleure amie de ma petite sœur a 14 ans aujourd'hui!

Elle est gentille, et je l'aime bien, je veux lui montrer que son vieux copain pense à elle!

_**30 juin 2008**_

Mine de rien c'est la première fois qu'on revient à Forks depuis les vacances de Noël: on a passé Spring Break en Californie, entre potes!

Je suis super content de revoir mes parents!

On se serre les uns contres les autres, tous les 4.

Ma mère en pleure, parce qu'on est des hommes à présent. Et c'est vrai que Emmett a 21 ans et moi 19!

Mais je suis déçu: Alice n'est pas là pour notre retour!

Et j'apprends brusquement qu'elle est allées se balader avec son petit ami.

J'en reste ébahi. Et ma mère en rit.

Alice a un petit ami du nom de James et Bella en a un aussi, qui s'appelle Jacob.

Le soir, je ne reconnais pas ma sœur.

D'accord elle a 15 ans maintenant mais…C'est une femme! Elle a des formes, des seins, elle est belle!

Jasper a l'air de penser la même chose que moi. Et dès le lendemain ,Alice rompt avec James.

Elle sort avec Jasper.

Je suis ravi pour eux.

Mais j'ai aussi revu Bella Swan. Et je comprends qu'elle ait un petit copain. C'est normal: elle est splendide! Une vraie beauté, et toujours aussi gentille.

Jacob est fou d'elle, c'est visible.

Je voudrais bien être heureux pour elle, mais j'y arrive pas.

L'été me parait très long.

Et en plus, j'arrive pas à me faire une copine…

Aucune des filles que je rencontre n'est aussi bien que la petite Bella.

Mais…Elle est si jeune encore. Et moi…Ben moi qui me suis toujours senti supérieur à elle, parce que j'étais plus vieux, je me sens comme un imbécile, à présent.

Emmett et Rosalie vont se marier, l'été prochain.

C'est génial. Je le pense vraiment mais plus l'été passe, plus je suis mal.

Je ne devrais pas, j'ai réussi ma première année de médecine, c'est super et mes parents sont si fiers de moi.

Mais il me manque quelque chose.

Je ne supporte plus de voir Jacob et Bella s'embrasser.

Ca me donne la nausée.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir quand leur histoire d'amour prend brutalement fin, sans d'ailleurs que je sache pourquoi.

Bella est triste, mais Alice dit que ce n'est pas à cause de Jacob. Je ne comprends décidément rien aux filles. Je sais juste que Bella n'a pas encore 15 ans et que j'ai peur. Surtout peur, qu'elle ne veuille finalement pas de moi.

Et puis…Le dernier jour avant la rentrée, Alice vient me voir dans ma chambre.

Elle me dit que je suis un imbécile. Elle me dit de foncer, et d'arrêter de me prendre la tête.

Alors je prends ma voiture et je file chez Bella Swan.

Elle est là, assise en tailleur par terre devant la maison, en train de lire.

Je me dirige vers elle et elle rougit.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève de terre.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres et quand je l'embrasse enfin, il me semble que mon cœur va exploser tant je suis heureux!

Je lui dis que je l'aime, parce que c'est vrai, et depuis si longtemps!

Elle me sourit et me répond la même chose.

On va rejoindre Alice et Jasper, pour aller manger tous les quatre, pour profiter de notre dernière soirée.

Je reviendrai tous les WE, cette année, ça c'est certain!

_**18 aout 2012**_

Je presse mon nez dans le cou de Bella.

Pour humer son odeur.

Je m'y shoote régulièrement depuis 4 ans, et je ne m'en lasse pas!

Elle rit et tire sur une mèche de mes cheveux:

« Edward! Tout le monde nous regarde! Tiens toi bien! »

Je lui souris et au lieu de bien me tenir je resserre notre étreinte, lui coupant le souffle, et l'embrasse passionnément.

Pourtant c'est vrai que tout le monde nous regarde! Mais on nous applaudit et c'est bien normal, puisque un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Bella est devenue ma femme.

Je suis tellement fier d'elle…

Et si heureux!

Nous valsons de plus belle et je souris en me remémorant les entrainements imposés par Alice. Ma sœur avait bien raison finalement!

Jazz et elle se sont mariés l'été dernier et Bella et moi avons pour de bon été leurs témoins!

Je ris. Jazz et Alice ont été nos témoins aujourd'hui mais ça n'était pas gagné: Alice doit accoucher d'un instant à l'autre.

Je cherche le regard de Bella et nous nous sourions, complices.

Je passe ma main du creux de ses reins à son ventre et masse son mini bidon qui ne se remarque pas encore.

Pour le moment, nous seuls savons que nous aurons un bébé dans 7 mois et demi.

A la fin du repas, nous l'annoncerons à tout le monde en portant un toast à notre futur enfant.

Je suis heureux, comme je le suis depuis que je suis avec Bella.

Je me souviens de ce jour ou j'ai vu Bella pour la première fois. Elle n'était qu'une gamine empotée, et elle est à présent l'amour de ma vie.


End file.
